John Akpata
John Andrew Akpata is a Canadian poet, spoken word artist, musician, freelance journalist and sometime politician. Life Writing, media and spoken word A resident of Ottawa, Ontario, Akpata is a graduate of Carleton University and holds a degree in English literature.JOHN AKPATA - www.mudsharkaudio.com/john_akpata.htm He has hosted the show "Monday Night Scribes" on CHUO 89.1 FM since January 2004 and was a columnist for Ottawa Xpress from 2004 to 2006. Akpata was a member of the original Ottawa poetry slam team to travel to Chicago to participate in the U.S. National Poetry Slam in 2003. The following year he was a member of the Ottawa Slam Team at the 2004 Canadian Spoken Wordlympics (now called the Canadian Festival of Spoken Word, or CFSW) in Ottawa. At that festival, he placed 2nd in the World Individual Finals.Wordlympics He was also the Ottawa regional winner of the CBC Poetry Face-Off in 2004 with his poem "Belonging". In 2005 he was the 1st Capital Slam champion and competed on the Ottawa Slam Team that finished 3rd at CFSW 2005 in Vancouver, British Columbia.Canadian Festival of Spoken Word 2005 Akpata was the manager of the 2007 Ottawa Slam Team that participated in CFSW 2007 in Halifax, Nova Scotia. Most recently, Akpata was once again a member of the Capital Slam team when they won the National Slam Championship in Ottawa at CFSW 2010.Ottawa Citizen - The Big Beat Akpata appeared on the 2005, 2006, and 2010 Live at Capital Slam spoken word compilation CD recordings of Ottawa slam poetry, and has released two solo CD recordings—the EP Phoure Twennie in June 2004 and the full-length CD Kerheb in October 2005, which was completed with funding from the Canada Council for the Arts. Akpata also plays bass and appears as a guest vocalist and poet on "The House of Words" by Free Will, an Ottawa spoken word artist. Since then, Akpata's performance credits include the CD release party for Kerheb in March 2006; representing Canada on the Four Continents Slam; a 14-city tour across the United Kingdom; an "all-star" appearance in the 2007 Ottawa CBC Poetry Face-Off; and a feature performance at the 2007 Cisco Ottawa Bluesfest. Politics Akpata is a member of the Marijuana Party of Canada and was a candidate in several federal elections. In 2004, Akpata ran in the federal constituency of Ottawa South, where he won 495 votes. He has run since in the riding of Ottawa Centre, where he attracted 386 votes in 2006, 378 votes in 2008 and 326 votes in 2011.Marijuana Party of Canada – Parti Marijuana du Canada | John Akpata: Ottawa Centre candidate Music Akpata plays several instruments, including guitar, bass guitar, and djembe. Many of his poetry recordings feature his musical talents as well as his voice. Recognition At the 2004 Canadian Spoken Wordlympics (now the Canadian Festival of Spoken Word, or CFSW) in Ottawa, he placed 2nd in the World Individual Finals.Wordlympics He was also the Ottawa regional winner of the CBC Poetry Face-Off in 2004 with his poem "Belonging.". In 2005 he was the 1st Capital Slam champion, and competed on the Ottawa Slam Team that finished 3rd at CFSW 2005 in Vancouver, British Columbia.Canadian Festival of Spoken Word 2005 He was named Ottawa's best writer/poet by the 2005 Ottawa Xpress Readers' Poll,Ottawa XPress - Best Of for his columns, freelance articles and spoken word poetry performances. Audio / video *''Kerheb'' (CD). Ottawa: vanörange records, 2005.Search results = au:John Akpata, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 22, 2015. See also *Slam poets *Black Canadian poets *List of Canadian poets References External links ;Poems *"What Do You Know About Love?" *"We Let Them Go" ;Prose *"There are Just and Unjust Ways to Legalize Marijuana" ;Audio / video *John Akpata at YouTube *John Akpata at ReverbNation. ;About *John Akpata Official website. *John Akpata Official weblog Category:Carleton University alumni Category:Slam poets Category:Canadian poets Category:Living people Category:Marijuana Party of Canada candidates for the Canadian House of Commons Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Black Canadian poets